


Heart Beat Fascination

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Heart, Heart beat, Heart beats, Implied Fíli/Kíli, M/M, Relaxing, Snow and Ice, fasination, implied Durincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the beat of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beat Fascination

I love the sound of a heart beating in joy, happiness, anger and even from running too hard. It's a interesting thing for me. It's the essence of life. Think about it, your brain can stop working and you can still live. But if your heart stops, that's it!! It's everything; emotions, feelings, life, the epicenter and a million things more. The body's greatest and best technology, next to the liver that can regenerate itself, but the heart is it all. It's the shit keeping your shit together. In a heart beat, I find not only God, but the love of my life, the world around me and the world and universe it's very self. It's something that no matter what happens in the world, will, above all things, keep beating on. Even in the infinite darkness.

“Fee?” Kili whispered, as Fili played with Kili's hair as he laid on top of him in their room.

“Hmm?” Fili hummed back, staring out the bedroom window and watching the snow fall and the thick ice form.

“Do you believe in God?” Kili asked, looking out the window too.

“Yeah,” he answered. “Why, Kee?”

“Why do you believe in him?”

“Because I do.” Fili replied. “I believe he put us here for a reason.”

“But you always hear him judging you for your wrongs and rights, that seems like a lot of pressure, if you ask me.” Kili said, as Fili shifted to look him in the face.

“There's no pressure if you do good, Kili. But he's not for everyone and they're entitled to that, it's their life to live and no one can say otherwise.” he told him, kissing him softly on the cheek. “Tell me something, though.”

“Anything.” Kili smiled.

“What do you hear him in?”

Kili frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side, in thought. A smiled came across his face then, suddenly and he laughed lightly. He moved down and laid his head on Fee's chest, his ear pressed over his heart firmly and he remained very still and very quiet, his smile becoming pleasantly faint.

“What are you doing?” Fili asked, watching him.

“Listening to your heart.” Kili told him, falling silent again.

“Why?”

“Shh.” he hushed him. Fili sighed and left him alone to listen to his heart, to his heart's content.

_...Thump Thump..._

He pressed his ear a bit closer to listen to Fee's heart beat better.

_...Thump Thump..._

It was calm and smooth, utterly soothing. He slid his hands up Fili's sides as they laid on the bed, snuggled together as the thick and heavy snow still fell outside their window. Fili's hands came up to Kili's hips and up under his shirt to rub his back, smiling as Kili shifted his ear to hear his heart beat better. Fili lifted his head up enough to kiss the top of Kili's head and rested it back against the pillow.

“Heard enough?” he asked him.

“Shh,” he hushed him. “Your talking is interrupting your heart beat. Makes it beat faster.”

“Sorry.” he apologized.

“Shh.” he hushed him sharply again.

Fili smiled, rubbing his hips and lower back, staring up at the ceiling. He slowed his breathing as low as he could get it, closing his eyes to concentrate on making his heart beat clearer for Kili as he possible could without killing himself.

 _Then he'd really be mad_ Fili thought to himself.

Kili's eyes drifted closed as he let Fili's heart beat take him over. Drowning out his own heart beat, it vibrated through his blood and body, rocking him like a comfy hammock in a gentle breeze.

“This is my escape.” he hummed. “My final manic break wrapped in the arms of love and care.”

Fili smiled listening to him, then frowned hearing a knock at the door. Kili lifted his head and their eyes met, Fili cupped Kili's face in his hand and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

“I'm not answering it,” Fili told him. “You can keep listening, undisturbed.”

Smiling, Kili pressed his ear back to Fili's chest and giggled as everything went silent again. “And in this,” he whispered. “I do hear God.”

But, Fili was asleep as he said it. Kili didn't care though, it gave him a new tempo of Fili's heart to listen too, making him even more happy.


End file.
